Ni idea
by la-bren
Summary: Habla acerca de la parejita mas buscada en internet Ash y Misty y sus amigos en general. Ahora Misty no es la que siempre está con Ash, sino que es un revoltijo de personajes, Misty y Gary?? Misty y Tracey.. pero al final Misty con Ash??


**Ni idea**  
By: **Bren** - x@fuuma.org  
  
**Palabras de la autora:** Es la primera vez que hago fics de esta caricatura y no la veo, así que supongo que sabrán que me basé en los fics que escriben otras personas. Esta idea la saqué con ayuda de mi amiga Cris ^.^ grax eh!! Por cierto lo que esta en negrita es lo que ella escribió.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Nuestros amigos Ash y Misty se dirigían a los pueblos esos que siempre van, iban solitos ^^, Brock se había quedado unos minutos en una tienda, ligándose a la cajera jeje. Pero luego de unos segundos los alcanzó, que será... pues claro lo rechazaron =(. 

Misty.Ya Brock no te deprimas... hay muchas más que te apreciarán por lo que eres... 'sí claro... jejeje)' (pensaba) 

Brock.=( espero encontrar a alguna (llorando ^^) 

Misty.Sino..... ya sabes que siempre estará mi hombro para consolarte... =( 

Brock.Snif, snif....... gracias.... =.......( 

Misty.Yo te entiendo....... -_- también quiero un novio..... 

Se abrazaban y se ponían a llorar, Ash los veía o_Ou 

Ash.De verdad necesitan a alguien -_-u 

Dejaron de hacer cursilerías y se pusieron en camino, ya que iban a participar en la liga Johto y necesitaban 8 medallas para poder entrar. Bueno, el caso es que siquieron su camino pero Brock para variar se encontró a otra mujer. 

Brock.Hola soy Brock y tú cómo te llamas? 

???.e-eh.... hola............... soy.......... 

?????.aha!!! Te caché!!...... y luego dices que no te coqueteas con nadie.... 

???.eh?? Gary?? Y tu qué haces aquí... espiando acaso??? 

Gary.Pues sí eres mi novia no?? 

???.pues si me vas a seguir espiando entonces terminamos!! 

Gary.Como quieras 

La fulana se fue, Gary se quedó de brazos y Brock se le acercó para verlo mejor. 

Brock.o_O eres Gary... Oak?? 

Gary.Eh??? Y tú cómo sabes??? 

Brock.no te acuerdas....... soy amigo de Ash Ketchum 

Gary.Ah....... el enano ese?? Por cierto..... lo has visto.. porque quiero tener un combate pokemon con él..... 

Brock.Sí está allá.. acompáñame 

Los dos se les acercaron, Ash y Misty estaban discutiendo como siempre, pero al llegar a Gary se le hirvieron las hormonas cuando vio a Misty, ya que como siempre traía short y top, y para Gary pues le gustaba eso y por eso se alteró. 

Brock.Adivinen a quién me acabo de encontrar... 

Los dos.(Ash y Misty y sin voltear) a otra chica _ 

Brock.Em..... no......... a Gary Oak 

Los dos.(Ash y Misty voltearon claro) QUEEEEE!!!!! 

Gary.Ja-ja......... hasta que nos volvemos a ver Ash Ketchum!! 

Ash.Sí...... Gary Oak 

Misty.Hoooooolaaa Gary ^-^ (con ojos de corazón) 

Misty lo abrazaba claro que Gary no le interesó mucho, pero ella al momento del abrazo tenía sus partes intimas tocándolo, ya se imaginarán la escenita. Siguieron de nuevo su camino, pero Ash estaba un poco ardido por lo que pasaba, ya que Gary los estaba acompañando y porque Misty iba abrazada todo el tiempo de su contrincante. 

Ash.Ah....... me duele la cabeza................................... 

Nadie lo peló y por allá sonidos de grillos ^^ 

Ash.(aclaró la garganta) me duele la CABEZA................ 

Los grillos seguían. 

Ash.OIIIIGAAAN..... me duele la cabeza podemos parar un momento!!! 

Misty y Gary estaban abrazados platicando por eso no le hacían caso y Brock se paraba a cada momento a ligarse a alguien. 

Misty.Eh?? Que dijiste?? No oí estaba platicando algo muy importante con Gary ^-^ 

Ash._........ que si paramos un momento....... me duele la cabeza... y a parte se está haciendo de noche......... 

Gary.Bien..... por lo menos el enano piensa 

Ash.Grrrrrr......... cállate 

Se sentaron y siguió el día hasta que se hizo más noche. Sacaron sus sleeping y se metieron en ellos. Gary y Misty no dejaban de verse a lo que Ash no podía dormir ya que los veía, para que no ocurriera nada. Brock ya estaba en el quinto sueño, apagaron la fogata y Gary se volteó y 'durmió'. Misty solo cerró los ojos pero luego se fue quedando dormida y Ash terminó durmiéndose también. Pasaron unas horas, todos dormían profundamente, excepto Gary que sólo 'dormía', volteó y vio a Misty, se paró y se dirigió a su sleeping. Se metió en él y la abrazó y así se quedó dormido. 

Amaneció y el primero en levantarse fue Ash, se levantó, se estiró y al voltear vio a Gary dormido abrazando a Misty. 

Ash. AAAAAAHHHHHHHH!!!!!!! 

Brock.Mmm........... zzzz......... 5 minutos más........zzzzzzz...... 

Gary y Misty seguían dormidos. Misty ni en cuenta de dónde estaba Gary. 

Ash.No es posible!! 

Gary y Misty comenzaban a despertarse y ésta última se daba cuenta de la situación. 

Misty.Mm..... u_u....... qué pasó?? Por qué tanto grit............. AHHHHHHHHHHHHH...... y tú qué haces aquí!!!! 

Togepi.Togeprrrrr....... 

**Misty.Gary......... sal inmediatamente!!!! **

Gary.Por qué, no te gusto?? Quiero decir..... es que....... tenía mucho frío... 

Misty.Y no pudiste irte con Ash??? 

Ash y Gary o_Ou 

Ash.Cómo se te puede ocurrir decir eso?? 

Gary.(por primera vez apoyando a su rival) sí..... cómo dices eso!!......... que no ves que se me pegan sus piojos!!!! 

Ash.Yo no tengo piojos!!! 

Gary.Claro que sí!!! Te los pegaron tus pokemon 

Ash.Porque los tuyos se los pegaron 

Gary.Ja..... reconociste que tienes piojos!!! 

Ash.Eres un tonto!! 

Misty.Ya salte!!!... vete a pelear a otro lado 

Gary.Pero mi amor 

Misty.Me das asco 

Gary.En serio? (besando su cuello) 

Ash.Váyanse a un hotel!!! 

Misty.Ayúdame Ash!! 

Ash.Ayer parecías desearlo....... y no me hacían caso u_u 

Misty.Maldito gusano!!! 

Brock.Tengo hambre!! 

Los 3.(Ash, Misty y Gary) CALLATE!! 

Brock.perdon.... o_O? 

Misty ya bastante molesta le da una patada a Gary en ya saben donde, así que Gary se sale inmediatamente del sleeping de la pelirroja. 

Gary.Me dolio 

Misty.Te lo mereces, pervertido 

Ante la risa de Ash y Brock, decide irse a otro lado y se aleja corriendo. 

Misty.No puedo creer que me gustaba ese... ese..... ese tipo....... es más repugnante que tu Caterpie (pokemon gusano) 

Brock.Tengo hambre... buuu!! Y nadie me hace caso!! 

Misty.Mmmmm......... voy a hacer la comida..... 

Ash.Pero ya n traemos reservas 

Misty.Entonces voy a buscarlas 

Los dos.(Ash y Brock) -_- esta bien...... 

Misty se dirigió al bosque, pero se sorprendió al ver a Gary sentado cabizbajo junto a un árbol. 

Misty.Gary?? 

Éste volteó emocionado para luego desanimarse al ver la cara de su amada, muy enojada. 

Gary.Em....... yo...... bueno..... o_Ou 

Misty.Me debes una explicación!! Quién sabe qué me habrás hecho y no quiero saberlo....... 

Gary.Juro que no te hice nada........ solo......... me acosté a tu lado y me dormí....... 

Misty.JA........ sí claro!! 

Gary.En serio...... ^_~u 

Misty.Me has de haber tocado en........ 

Gary.NO, no es cierto!! 

Misty.Y luego me has de haber tocado mi.......... 

Gary.Espera no..... no te lo imagines......... 

Misty.Y para acabar me has de haber metido.......... 

Gary.QUE NO!!! (la sujetaba de los hombros) no te hice nada, entiéndelo por favor....... no te lo imagines 

Misty.Por qué no?? 

Gary...... por que....... haces que lo imagine yo también u_u 

Misty.QUEEE!! ERES UN PERVERTIDO!! 

Misty le soltó una cachetada que sonó demasiado fuerte, pero fue algo tolerante para Gary. 

Gary.Ouch......... e-eso..... me dolío 

Misty lo veía con cara enojada y con brazos cruzados. 

Gary.Oye..................................(murmurando) me perdonas?? 

Misty.QUEE, NO TE ESCUCHO!! 

Gary.QUE SI ME PERDONAS 

Misty.Ok, fue sarcasmo eh!! 

Gary.Bueno...... si o no...... 

Misty.Mmm........... tendré que pensarlo....... todo depende del tiempo y las consecuencias..... 

Gary.Consecuencias de qué??? 

Misty.De lo que me hayas hecho en la noche 

Gary.EH!! No, yo no te hice nada!! 

Misty.Ya veremos..... 

Gary.Mmm....... no puedo esperar....... 

Misty.Quieres que te perdone o no?? 

Gary...................... sí........ 

Misty.... JA.... sabía que ibas a caer en cualquier momento 

Gary.No eh!! Yo no me estoy rebajando ni nada 

Misty.Ah sí?? Y qué estás haciendo?? 

Gary......... –_- yo sólo estoy arreglando un asunto!! 

Misty.Pero te estás rebajando 

Gary.No es cierto 

Misty.Claro que si 

Gary.Que no!! 

Misty.Que sí!! 

Éstos seguían peleando pero acercaban sus cabezas cada vez más hasta estar frente a frente; Misty veía a Gary con enojo y burla, y Gary la veía con otro tipo de cara que no es la normal. 

Misty.Qué te pasa, por qué me ves de esa manera?? 

Gary.......... no te has dado cuenta de la posición en que estamos?? 

Misty veía y observaba todo; a parte de darse cuenta de que estaba enjaulada por Gary ya que había un árbol atrás de ella y vio cómo él estaba a punto de tocarle los hombros, así que trató de huir 

Gary.Ah-ah-ah a dónde vas? (la sujetó) 

Misty.Suéltame, suéltame!! 

Gary.(cara burlona) ja, ja, ja... no puedes huir de mí... 

Misty.qué quieres decir con eso?? 

Gary.(con la misma cara) que eres completamente mía...... 

Gary la empujó hacia el árbol, la cargó para que Misty quedara abierta de piernas y no pudiera hacer nada con ellas, Gary la seguía sujetando para que quedara inmóvil y no lo golpeara. 

Misty.No........ no me hagas esto....... 

Gary no le hizo caso y le besó el cuello para luego llegar a rozar sus labios, temía que lo pudiera morder. Seguía sujetándola de tal manera que ésta no podía defenderse. Entonces Gary fue bajando más hasta llegar a sus pechos, como Gary estaba cargando a Misty lo hacía con su cuerpo ya que la empujaba hacia el árbol. Pero con sus manos sujetaba las de ella, entonces hizo que ella se quitara el top que traía, sujetándole las manos hizo que se tocara los pechos y que luego se subiera el top. Para que Gary la lamiera y mordiera del todo. 

Misty.Ah, ah....... me duele....... 

Gary.Sí... y bien que te gusta, verdad? 

Misty.Pero... éste no es el momento... que tal si alguien nos ve... 

Gary.No va a pasar nada..... y si vienen fingimos..... 

A Misty le empezaba a gustar lo que le hacía Gary, así que le siguió el juego y Gary volvió a subir para rozarle los labios, Misty reaccionó y lo besó arduamente que casi lo dejaba sin oxígeno, él se lo contestó del mismo modo. 

Mientras del otro lado del bosque, casi por las orillas donde se encontraba el río, estaban Ash y Brock esperando como idiotas a Misty. 

Ash.Oye Brock... no crees que ya se tardó demasiado Misty? 

Brock.Sí tienes razón... 

Ash.Voy a buscarla... 

Brock.Sí talvez se perdió al tratar de regresar... jeje^^ 

Ash.No te burles de ella!! 

Brock.O talvez no encuentra la comida... 

Ash.Ya déjala en paz!! 

Brock.Eeeeaaa... por qué la defiendes...? 

Ash.Pu-pudo haberle pasado... algo... 

Brock.Neeee....... la amas y te preocupa que no regrese...... ^_~ 

Ash.(sonrojado) NO ES CIERTO 

Brock.Ja, ja....... te creeré......^_~ 

Ash.Piensa lo que quieras.... la traeré sana y salva... 

Brock.Es cierto... la quieres completita... porque que tal si la está atacando un oso... (o un pokemon de esos de insecto jeje^^) o...... también puede estar 'platicando' con Gary.... 

Brock lo decía entre comillas para que Ash se enojara, ya que no los quería juntos y menos haciendo, sabrá qué!! Así que Ash fue en su busca para separarlos o traer de regreso a Misty, donde quiera que estuviera. 

Entró al inmenso bosque gritando el nombre de Misty, pero no recibía respuesta alguna. 

Ash.MISTY!! MISTY!! DÓNDE ESTÁS... TENGO HAMBRE... (luego se dijo) no, si le digo eso, se va a enojar... no, mejor no se lo digo... 

Ash entraba cada vez más al bosque, pero no lograba dar con Misty, por eso se preocupó más. 

Ash.Dónde demonios estará... por eso no la... 

Fue interrumpido por unos gemidos que provenían del árbol de enfrente; al acercarse cuidadosamente, notó que estaban Gary y Misty 'platicando' jeje^^. 

Misty.Ah...... ah....... me duele........ Gary........... ah.... 

Gary. (cara burlona) me encanta cómo sufres.... 

Ash, que estaba a un lado, escuchaba lo que decían, pero mi lindo niño pensó que Gary la estaba violando, así que fue a defenderla. 

Ash. DEJA A MI AMIGA EN PAZ!! 

Los 2 volteaban a ver de quién se trataba. A Gary logró preocuparlo, en el momento en que se le echó para luego golpearlo, haciéndole tirar a Misty de sentón. 

Le siguió pegando y luego Gary le respondió los golpes. A puño cerrado, Ash golpeaba a Gary en el estómago, y lo hizo caer. Luego lo pateó en el mismo lugar varias veces. Misty trataba de levantarse para separarlos, pero lo único que logró es lastimarse más. Gary trataba de retirarse pero al intentarlo Ash le soltó una última patada, pero fue en la cara. 

Misty.NOOOOO..... ASHH..... 

Gary.Estúpido!! Me rompiste la nariz..... 

Ash.Vuelve a tocar a mi amiga y te rompo la cara completa... 

Gary al oír esto huyó y fue desapareciendo en el bosque, entonces Ash volteó hacia donde 'supuestamente' estaba su amiga, pero sólo sintió una cachetada que sonó demasiado fuerte. 

Ash.Ouch... 

Misty.ERES UN TONTO ASH!! 

Ash.Pero..... qué te pasa? 

Misty.POR QUÉ HICISTE ESO?? 

Ash.Qué?!?! 

Misty.Le rompiste la nariz a mi amigo!! 

Ash.Pero se lo merecía....... te estaba.......... (murmurando) violando... 

Misty.CLARO QUE NOOOO!!!!!!! 

Ash.Eh?? 

Misty.SOLO.......... estábamos... jugando....... n_nU 

Ash.Al papá y la mamá...... 

Misty.CÁLLATE!! 

Ash....... jejej... 

Misty.ERES UN %$%#!$&!$%.... NO TE QUIERO VOLVER A VER!! (se iba) 

Ash.QUUEEEEEE........ PERO........ 

Misty se alejó para buscar a Gary, mientras que Ash, desalmado y triste se quedó sólo. Pero al instante sintió algo que cayó en su mano, era sangre. Provenía de su nariz. 

Ash.Ese méndigo!! Me las va a pagar!! 

Se dirigió al río más cercano. Cuando llegó se lavó la cara varias veces para que quedara limpia y no se infectara. Mientras realizaba esto, pensaba en lo que había pasado. 

Ash.(pensando) 'Y si son novios..?? pero...... deben de serlo..... para hacer ese tipo de cosas?? Brock tenía razón.. talvez estaban "platicando", pero bueno........... qué se puede hacer...' (ahora hablaba en voz alta) No creo que Misty sea mía después de lo que pasó.... 

Pikachu.Pika pika?? 

Ash.AHHHH!!! Pikachu........ qué haces aquí.... 

Pikachu.Pika..... 

Ash....... em......... oíste lo que dije?? 

Pikachu.Pika....... (asintió con la cabeza y una mega sonrisa de ^_~) 

Ash.Em......... (sonrojado) bueno...... ahora supongo que sabes lo que siento por ella...... 

En ese momento llegó Misty a unos metros con Gary, ya que lo estaba guiando al río. 

Misty.Gary... aquí hay agua... para que te limpies bien la cara... 

Gary.Gracias... 

Se limpió la cara pero ya no le dolía tanto la nariz. 

Gary.Oye... parece que no me rompió la nariz después de todo 

Misty.¿Por qué? 

Gary.No siento dolor... 

Misty.Pero... de todos modos vamos al hospital para revisarte... 

Gary.=) claro... gracias por preocuparte por mí... =|) 

Misty.(sonrojada) jeje... de nada (se sentó a su lado) 

Gary.Oye Misty... 

Misty.Ehm? 

Gary.¿Quieres ser mi novia? 

Misty.Eh.... (rojita) bueno................. esta bien... 

Mientras Ash, del otro lado, se quedó con cara de o_O 

Ash.(pensando) 'no lo eran.... ahora sí Misty no será mía' 

Del otro lado. 

Misty.Bueno... vamos a revisarte esa nariz... 

Gary.Claro... 

Se iban y Ash quiso seguirlos pero se quedó paralizado y triste, y no pudo hacer nada más que seguir sentado. De repente Ash empezó a recordar imágenes de cuando estaba junto a ella, pero en todas salía también Tracey. 

Ash.Tracey... hace mucho que no lo veo.. re cuerdo que él y yo... éramos... pero desde que me gustó Misty lo rechacé... lo voy a buscar para olvidarme de Misty... 

Ash se fue a buscar a Tracey pero en el camino fue cortando flores para llevarle un ramo. 

Mientras Gary y Misty llegan al hospital, a Gary lo atendió la doctora Anna, muy hermosa que hizo que Misty se encelara. 

Gary.Oh gracias doctora... @_@ (ojos de corazón) 

Misty.Mmm.... 

Dra. Anna. Sólo cuida que no te peguen de nuevo porque tienes la nariz sensible, no rota pero trata de no tocarla... 

Gary.Claro @_@ 

Misty.Grrrr.............. deja de verla (le daba un sape en la cabeza) 

Gary.Oye...... no me pegues.. que no ves que la doctora @_@ me dijo que tengo sensible la nariz... 

Misty.Y???? No me importa quién te lo haya dicho sino que la dejes de ver!! 

Gary.Pero.... 

Misty y Gary se empezaron a pelear y terminaron su relación, así que ella salió corriendo del hospital hacia al bosque buscando a Ash como consuelo. Al llegar al bosque lo vio cortando flores, así que se le acercó abrazándolo. 

Ash.AHHHHH!!! ¿¡¡Quién eres!!? 

Misty.Oy qué lindo Ash!! Son para mí?? (las flores) 

Ash.Em.. no... 

Misty.Ehh?? 

Ash.Y tu 'Gary'? 

Misty.Mmm.. no me lo recuerdes.. 

Ash.Se volvieron a pelear?? 

Misty.Mmm... sí... 

Ash.Ah..... 

Misty.Y para siempre... y tú? A quién le llevas esas flores?? 

Ash.Emm.... a..... emm..... no importa....... 

Misty.Eeeeaaaaa..... quién te gusta..... que es tan misteriosa..?? 

Ash.Pues......... no creo que lo entiendas...... 

Ash sale corriendo hacia casa del Profe. Oak pero por medio de otro camino. Misty se quedó impresionada y no le tomó mucha importancia así que prefirió ir con alguien más, o sea Tracey. Primero fue con Brock para decirle dónde estaba y a dónde iba. Luego se encaminó hacia casa del Profe. Oak. 

Mientras del otro lado del camino, Ash iba corriendo hacia la misma casa. 

Ash.Uff........ espero haberla perdido.. bien.... casi llego a casa del Profe. Oak 

Mientras Tracey estaba dibujando a unos pkm como siempre. 

Ash.TRACEY!! 

Tracey.(volteó) eh?? 

Ash.Hola!! Cómo estás? 

Tracey.Ash..... hace mucho que no te veía 

Ash.Jeje... 

Tracey.Cada vez te ves mejor..... 

Ash.Em... (sonrojado) gracias... ^@^ 

Tracey.Y....... cómo te ha ido con........ Misty? 

Ash.Pues....... no se me hizo....... 

Tracey.Ah..... por qué....... te rechazó?? 

Ash.Es que...... me ganó Gary 

Tracey............ JAJAJAJJA....... 

Ash.Oye no te rías!! 

Tracey.Tu enemigo te la bajó.. ajajjajaj.... 

Ash.No, pero..... 

Tracey.Oye espera.... es por eso que viniste!! 

Ash.Cómo que es por eso?? 

Tracey.Como tu amada te dejó....... me buscas....... 

Ash.No es cierto!! 

**Tracey.A no?? Y entonces qué... ¿Veniste a ver al Profesor Oak?**

Ash.N-no... te vine a ver a tí 

Tracey.En serio? 

Ash.... sí.... 

Tracey.Ah.......... no te creo.. 

Ash.No, en serio y te lo puedo comprobar.... 

**Tracey mira dudoso. **

Ash.Te traje unas..... ¡Demonios!¿Dónde las habré dejado? Espera un momento, no tardo.. 

El niño sale corriendo por donde vino. 

Tracey.Y éste que se trae?? 

Ash corrió hasta donde antes con Misty preocupado de que se la encontrara. Mientras Misty que ya se encaminaba a casa del Profe. Oak está muy cerca de llegar hasta que se topó con los colores de Tracey entonces supuso que andaba cerca. 

Misty.TRACEY!! 

Tracey la oyó y corrió hacia ella. 

Tracey.MISTY!! AQUÍ ESTOY!! 

Misty.TRACEY!! 

Corre hacia ella y ella hacia él, como típica escena romántica, se abrazan y dan vueltas como enamorados (lo cual no lo estaban :P). 

Misty.¿Cómo haz estado? 

Tracey.Muy bien y tú? 

Misty.Pues no lo creeras... 

Tracey.Qué nuevo novio? 

Misty.Pues........ ya no es mi novio 

Tracey.Por? 

Misty.Porque......... no dejaba de ver a la doctora...... 

Tracey.Uuy..... esos celos Misty...... esos celos!! 

Misty.Lo sé... pero me dio mucho coraje... 

Tracey.Mmm...... y quién era el desafortunado?? 

Misty.Oye!! 

Tracey.Jejej...... broma... era Ash?? 

Misty.Ash...?? no, no........ Gary...... 

Tracey.QUÉ??? GARY?? (se hizo el que no sabía nada) 

Misty.Sip..... pero ya no me gusta.... es un tonto.... 

Tracey.Ok, ok...... y quién es el siguiente? 

Misty.Por ahora....... nadie....... 

Tracey.En serio...... ni siquiera Ash?? 

Misty.Ash?? Y por qué con Ash?? De una vez no quieres con Brock?? 

Tracey.Si se deja puede que...... 

Misty.Cállate!! No quiero.. 

Tracey.Qué......... quieres conmigo?? 

Misty.NOOO!!! (sonrojada) 

Tracey.Ea.. te pusiste rojita!! 

Misty.Ni al caso!! 

Tracey.Ya...... no te avergüences, si te gusto sólo dilo...... 

Misty.Ya te dije que no... 

Tracey.Mmm..... entonces.... quieres regresar con Gary?? 

Misty.NO, tampoco.. ese %#!&$% 

Tracey.Ok, ok, cálmate... yo te consuelo... 

Tracey la atrajo hacia él y la abrazó, Misty le respondió el abrazo. 

**Tracey.Sabes que...... puedes confiar en mí....... **

Misty.Lo sé... por eso te quiero..... (dijo dándole un tierno beso) 

Tracey se puso rojo como tomate, la verdad es que Misty era una niña verdaderamente hermosa y le gustaba (u_uU) y ahora que ya no había competencia tenía el camino libre. 

Misty.Tracey... estarás a mi lado?? 

Tracey.Claro que sí!! Hay algo que he querido decirte desde hace meses... yo.. yo.. 

En ese preciso momento llegó Ash. 

Ash.Tracey!! Ya regresé!! ¡Ah Misty! ¿Qué haces aquí? 

Misty vio las flores y se preguntó si no serían para... 

Ash.Son para ti, Tracey mi vida!! 

Misty.¿Qué... eres... eres... GAY?? (preguntó furiosa la muchacha al observador) 

Tracey.¡No... Ash! ¿Cómo se te ocurre!? 

Ash.Yo... yo sólo..... 

Tracey.Ash... es que............. yo ya no soy gay... 

Ash.QUE??!? 

Misty.ERAS GAY TRACEY?!?! 

Ash.Claro que lo era!! Cuando me llegó yo lo rechacé, porque me gust............ aba alguien más...... 

Misty.Quién?? 

Tracey.Alguien muy cerca de él..... y que hasta celos ha tenido por esa persona.. 

Misty.Qué!?!? Celos?!?!? A poco te gustaba Brock?? 

Tracey.Jajajaj...... 

Ash.NOOO!!! 

Misty.Le gustan mucho las mujeres.... puedes tener celos de eso!! 

Ash.NO... no es él..... 

Misty.Mmm...... (pensando) 'oh.. es un él' no doy..... espera.. o_Ou no tendrás celos de mí....... porque te gusta Gary???? 

Ash.NOO MENSA, ME GUSTAS TU!! 

Ash la vio fijamente y no supo más que callar. Tracey solo se sorprendió de que Ash lo dijera, Misty se quedó sin habla. 

Tracey.Vaya....... lo dijo....... 

Misty.No me imaginaba esto....... 

**Tracey.Así que sólo venías a consolarte conmigo verdad?? Sólo porque no pudiste con Misty ibas a lastimarme!! **

Ash.Esa no era mi intención... aparte...... no que ya no eras gay!?! 

Tracey.Sí ya no lo soy..... pero ya me di cuenta por qué viniste.. 

Ash.Desde cuándo no lo eres!??! Hace rato sí lo parecías.. 

Tracey.Eh....... el chiste es que ya no lo soy.... 

Ash.Dime!! 

Tracey.Y para qué quieres saberlo? 

Misty.OIGAN!! Si quieren platicar..... háganlo.. yo me voy!! 

Tracey y Ash. NOOOOO.... 

Tracey.Oye ash..... no que ya las estabas olvidando?? 

Ash.Y qué?? A ti te gusta?? 

Tracey.(sonrojado) mmm........ o_Ou 

Misty.Ehh?? De qué tanto hablan.....?? 

Tracey.No..... olvídalo..... 

Misty.No... ahora me dicen!! 

Ash.Le gustas a Tracey!! 

Misty.(quedó impresionada) no me vengan con bromas porque no se las voy a aguantar... 

Tracey.No........ no es broma lo que dice ash........ de verdad me gustas mucho........ 

Misty.Sí claro....... ¬_¬ 

Ash.Pero también a mi me gusta... así que escoja (a Tracey) 

Misty.No, no voy a escoger... yo solo vine por un consejo!! 

**Tracey.Pero misty!! Yo te amo!! **

Misty.U_u Eso no me interesa 

Tracey.Qué??! 

Misty.No voy a andar con un gay 

Ash.Y yo? 

Misty.Necesitaría estar loca para andar con un desequilibrado mental 

Ash.o_O oye..... yo no soy un desequilibrado mental!! 

Misty.Mmm....... _ ah perdón!! Te confundí con el Ash Ketchum de pueblo paleta que juega con sus muñec.......... 

Ash.Cállate misty!! Eso no es cierto!! 

Misty.Jaja.... 

Tracey.Pero ya no soy gay....... Ash es el gay..... 

Ash.NO... ya no soy gay 

Misty.YAAAAAA!!! No me interesa si son bisexuales o no!! 

Misty se va corriendo en busca de alguien más para poder platicar como Brock. 

Tracey y Ash. MISTY... NO TE VAYAS!! 

Ash.ya ves... por tu culpa se fuel........ 

Tracey.No es cierto fue por tu culpa..... si no hubieras traído esas flores... 

Ash.pues fíjate que sí...... no te hubiera traído nada!! 

Tracey.Pero están muy bonitas... 

Ash.en serio?? 

Tracey.Sí, las voy a poner en agua..... 

Ash.esta bien...... 

Se van a la cocina. Mientras en el bosque Misty corría **como caballo desbocado sin rumbo fijo... hasta que se dio cuenta de que sus errático pasas la habían llevado a un lugar totalmente desconocido. **

Misty.En dónde estaré? Nunca había visto montañas tan grandes como estas, ni árboles tan extraños 

Togepi.Togeprrrr...... (ya se me había olvidado el pequeño pkm de Misty jejej lo siento^^) 

Misty.¿Qué pasa togepi? 

Togepi.Togeprrrrrrrrr 

Misty.Shh...... alguien se acerca... 

En eso un niño de cabello oscuro sale de entre los árboles. 

???.cómo extraño a Misty!! 

Misty.(detrás de un árbol) oh..... es Gary y que hace por aquí?? A dónde fui a parar?? 

Gary.Eh?? Quién anda ahí?? 

Misty sale de entre arbustos, detrás del árbol. 

Misty.Soy yo!! Mal novio!! 

Gary.MISTY!! 

Corre hacia ella, la abraza, la besa y la vuelve a abrazar. 

Misty.OYE ESPERA!! 

Gary.Misty...... perdón fui un tonto... te extraño.. no te vuelvas a ir por favor..... 

Misty.No me vuelva a ir?? Si no dejabas de ver a esa..... esa..... doctora!! 

Gary.Eso fue pasajero...... 

Misty.No para mí!! (se va) 

Gary.MISTY!! (la persigue) 

Misty.No me dirijas la palabra 

Gary.Misty...... te amo....... no me hagas esto.. 

Misty se paró en seco. Nadie ates le había dicho que la amaba de esa forma tan seria; volteó y fijó su vista en Gary, con cara de ternura y una mega sonrisa. 

Gary.Misty.... corres rápido.... uff...... 

Misty.En serio me amas (sonrojada) 

Gary.Claro que sí... que pensabas!! 

Misty se avienta a él, lo abraza, besa, etc. Se quedan un buen rato ahí. Luego deciden ir a casa del Profe. Oak, ya que Gary quería preguntarle algo a su abuelo (o tío, quién sabe que sea de él, supongamos que es su tío va?). 

Misty.Oye Gary... dónde estamos?? 

Gary.No sé realmente como se llama, pero está muy cerca de casa de mi tío 

Misty.Ah sí? 

Gary.Sí, que hacías por aquí?? 

Misty.Es que corrí como loca y de repente me encuentro aquí... 

Gary.Mmm.. que raro....... ¬_¬ 

Misty.Oye!!! (le da un sape) 

Gary.Jejeje.. XD~~ 

Misty y Gary llegan a la enorme casa del Profe. Oak, pero se toparon con Ash y Tracey que están muy juntos^^ dibujando, entonces Gary se asustó un poco, nunca pensó que fueran volteados (gays). 

Misty.Hola.. ¬_¬ 

Ash y Tracey. MISTY!! 

Corren hacia ella y la abrazan. Gary los veía con cara de 'muéranse!' 

Ash.Por qué te fuiste? 

Tracey.Sí... nos preocupamos 

Gary.Irse?? De dónde?? 

Ash.estaba con nosotros... 

Gary.Qué?? Me estabas poniendo el cuerno con ellos?? 

Tracey.El cuerno... ni que fueras su novio....... 

Gary.Pues déjame decirte que sí lo SOY 

Ash y Tracey. QUE?? Y andan otra vez?? 

Gary.SÍ!! 

Ash.y yo que quería andar con ella... 

Tracey.TU?? No que ya la habías olvidado?? 

Ash.QUÉ ESTÁS CELOSO?? 

Tracey.NO... pero yo también quería andar con ella..... 

Gary.Pues olvídenla porque es MI novia.... 

Ash.NO, ES MÍA 

Tracey.NO, ES MÍA 

Gary, Ash y Tracey. MÍA!!! 

Los 3 empezaron a discutir como locos, Misty no sabía que hacer, trataba de detenerlos pero su esfuerzo fue en vano. De repente todo se nubla como si todo empezara a desaparecer. 

Misty estaba presente en lo que pasaba, no entendía lo que sucedía, todo se nublaba a su alrededor, como si fuera un sueño, sus amigos habían desaparecido, su Togepi al igual; hasta que después de unos segundos reaccionó y despertó. 

Todo era un sueño ese trágico día había terminado en un sueño, quién se lo iba a imaginar así. 

Misty.Eh?? Dónde estoy?? 

Misty subió la mirada y reconoció el techo, era su casa. Su corazón latía aceleradamente. 

Misty.Que bien... fue un sueño... ya me estaba preocupando... pero qué real fue... Misty estaba en su cama y se quiso cambiar de posición para quedar de lado, pero hizo tanto movimiento, que sintió que alguien estaba del otro lado de la cama y lo pudo comprobar cuando ese alguien le pegó levemente en la espalda, así que volteó para ver quién era, nerviosamente y se alteró más cuando vio la cara de esta persona que era Ash. 

Misty.AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
**Notas de la autora:** Terminada a las 12:31pm, el 29 de enero de 2002. Espero les haya gustado y más las parejas que puse. Ya sé que estas parejas no son comunes (excepto Ash y Misty) pero las quise unir. Dejen reviews si quieren ^__^ 


End file.
